1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a shotgun that may be rapidly disassembled into component parts for transportation and/or storage purposes. The shotgun may be a magazine fed shotgun that does not use a magazine tube for the storage and feeding of shotgun shells into the receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shotguns are typically comprised of a number of components connected together to form the firearm. A shotgun often includes a barrel and a magazine tube connected to a receiver. A stock may be connected to the other end of the receiver. The barrel and magazine tube may both be removed from the receiver permitting the storage of the components in a disassembled state. However, it takes some time to disassemble the magazine tube and barrel from the receiver. For example, the magazine tube may need to be rotated multiple times to unthread the end of the magazine tube from the receiver. The time required to disassemble the shotgun may not be desirable. It may be beneficial to provide a magazine tube that may be quickly released from the receiver. For example, it may be beneficial to provide a shotgun that may release the magazine tube from the receiver with less than one rotation of the magazine tube.